Crazy Love
by LanyCookie
Summary: Dos muchachas necesitan encontrar trabajo pronto pues el dinero se les está acabando. Solo hay que decir que ellas no eran muy normales. Se enteran que una pizzería infantil esta buscando guardia nocturno. Ellas creen que esto no será nada importante, un empleo cualquiera pero estarán muy equivocadas. —¿No lo entiendes? Siempre estaré contigo... [FoxyxOc/Rosario][BonniexOc/Belén]
1. Capítulo I: Buscando trabajo

_**Ah… hola. Se que a lo mejor es muy pronto porque apenas voy subiendo la historia pero decidí corregir algunas cosas. No es mucho de todas formas así que no va a ser mucha diferencia.**_

 _ **Y… como la última vez olvidé poner esto pues:**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi (algo muy obvio), la trama y los Oc's si junto a la bella escritora Estefy Tsukino.**_

 _ **Bien, creo que es todo. Disfruten.**_

 **Capítulo I**

Dos chicas corrían apresuradas, las dos eran morenas.

—¡Corre! Se nos va el metro —dijo la más bronceada que iba adelantada.

—¡Ya voy, Belén!

Ya el par estaba llegando a la parada y cuando fueron a ver, el metro ya se había ido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya se nos fue?! —grito desilusionada la más clara —Bien, ¿ahora qué? —mirando a su amiga.

—¿Ahora qué? Irnos a patita pareja mi hermana —caminando devuelta por donde vinieron hace un momento —¡Eso te pasa por haber tardado tanto! —mirando hacia la chica que tenía a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿AHORA ES MI CULPA?! —Le gritó a Belén —¡Discúlpeme por tratar de conseguir un trabajo e intentar mantenernos! —alzando las manos para enfatizar.

—Rosario, deja de dramatizar. No grites, la gente te voltea a ver —dijo sin tomarle ni un poco de importancia a su amiga que refunfuñaba detrás de ella.

—Me importa un cevillo lo que piensen... —murmuró más para ella misma, pero igual Belén la escucho —Webona.

—Te oí ¡Ridícula! —en respuesta, Rosario le saco la lengua —¡Que madura! —Dijo riendo y después Rosario le siguió.

La dos amigas caminar o rumbo a su mini-departamento (como Rosario lo llamaba), después de sus múltiples fracasos para conseguir un trabajo.  
Llevaban las dos, más o menos tres semanas sin trabajar y el dinero que habían traído de su país se les estaba acabando ya. Tenían que conseguir un medio de ingreso rápido pero no se les estaba haciendo nada fácil.

—Es que también nos paramos muy tarde, Ro... —Rosario ya estaba cansada de caminar —Aparte no desayunamos bien —Entonces el estómago de Belén empezó a reclamar comida.  
—Bueno, tienes razón.

Belén levantó la vista a ver si alguno de esos locales era de comida.

—¿Tienes dinero? —Dirigiendo la vista a Rosario que buscaba en su bolso de cuero negro.

—Algo... creo que es suficiente —mostrándole los pocos billetes algo arrugados y algunas monedas.

—Bien, entonces... —levantó la vista otra vez para seguir buscando —¡Vamos a ése! —señalando un gran local violeta que estaba en la esquina, ya al final de la cuadra. Belén sonrió.

—¿Por qué allá?

—Porque tiene colores lindos ¡y tiene un gran oso en el nombre! —dijo Belén dando saltitos infantiles medio a medio de la calle como una loca —¡Vamos, rápido! —y Belén salió corriendo directo al local como enferma mental mientras Rosario volteaba lo ojos y la seguía, pero caminando normal.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del local Belén obviamente ya estaba allí mirándola feo.

—¡Aburrida! —se giró dándole la espalda lo más diva posible.

—Sí, sí, sí... —sacudiendo la mano quitándole importancia —entremos ya, me estoy muriendo y ya ni veo los colores.

Cuando Rosario estaba apunto de tocar la puerta para abrirla, Belén ya la había abierto y ya estaba adentro del lugar buscando una mesa.

Rosario se quedó resoplando un minuto afuera del local y después entró a acompañar a su amiga. Está ya estaba en una mesa algo cerca de una especie de escenario o algo así, pero tampoco tan cerca de el resto de las mesas.

—No podías escoger un lugar más maduro —murmuró sentándose frente a ella.

—Sí, para el par de maduras que somos tú y yo —dijo quitándole la vista al escenario y mirando a su amiga con diversión —Deja tu amargura, ¿me vas a negar que te encanta este lugar? -dijo levantando una ceja.

—Eres insoportable... —viendo que ella tenía razón.

Belén iba a burlarse de ella, cuando un mesero llegó a tomar sus órdenes. Era delgado, algo alto y tenía lentes que seguro estaban rotos porque en el centro de estos tenían cinta.

—¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidas a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —y les dedicó una sonrisa a las muchachas, sus dientes tenían brackets.

—A mí me traes una de tocineta, por favor —le dijo Belén sonriéndole amablemente.

—Tocineta, ¿y usted, señorita? —mirando a Rosario.

—Me das la mía de anchoas —sonriéndole —Por favor —el chico se le quedó un rato mirando a Rosario. Belén pasó su mano frente a la cara del chico a ver si reaccionaba.

—¡Ey, chamo! ¡Reacciona! —Sonando lo dedos. El muchacho después de oír a Belén salió de su trance y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Oh! ¡Discúlpeme! En un momento les traigo sus pizzas —salió de volada.

—No me miro a mi por ser negra ¿verdad? —dijo Belén, haciéndose la dramática.

—Idiota... —le dijo Rosario a Belén mientras negaba.

—Menopáusica... —atacó Belén.

—Ridícula... —contraatacó.

—Estúpida...

—Tonta...

—Perra...

—¡Zorra!

—¡Puta!

—MALD-... —fueron interrumpidas en su muy cariñosa charla de amigas.

—Aquí están sus pizzas —dijo el mismo chico mientras servía las pizzas en la mesa.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Rosario algo sorprendida.

Belén no le tomó importancia. Tan pronto como su pizza rozó la mesa ella ya la estaba devorando como animal salvaje.

—Sí, tenemos una muy buena cocinera —respondió sonriente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Oh —le dio una mordida a una rebanada de su pizza. No estaba rica, ¡estaba deliciosa! —¡Dios! Esta muy buena —dijo felizmente, mientras saciaba su hambre (de una manera más controlada que la de su amiga) —Gracias.

—De nada, señorita... —y el muchacho quedó otra vez mirando fijamente a Rosario de manera soñadora.

—¡Ey! —Belén llamando la atención del camarero de una manera tan linda y discreta —¿Podrías dejar de ver a mi amiga como si fuera el último charco de agua del desierto y traerme un refresquito? ¡Gracias! —Y siguió devorando su comida, mientras el pobre chico se sonrojaba como tomate y Rosario se daba un facepalm.

—Gracias, chico. No necesitas traer nada, estamos bien... —Belén iba a protestar pero rápidamente Rosario le tapó la boca a tiempo y solo se escuchó las protestas inentendibles de la chica —Ya te puedes ir, gracias —le dijo mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarlo.

—Esta bien, discúlpeme otra vez —se retiró lo más rápido que pudo.

Rosario no iba a soltar a Belén y le importaba muy poco sus muchas protestas y que medio restaurante las veía. La soltó porque le babeo, bien babeada la mano.

—¡BELÉN! ¡QUE ASCO! —Limpiándose la mano con todo lo que estuviera cerca.

—¡Tú no sabes precisamente deliciosa o exquisita! —también estaba limpiándose la boca con lo que sea.

Entonces, empezaron a discutir otra vez de una manera muy normal (nótese el sarcasmo :v (? ).

A su mesa llegó una muchacha joven algo menor que ellas, y se "maravilló" por tan elocuente conversación.

—¡Y por eso es que tu culo es...! —se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha.

—¡Hola! —Belén alargó la palabra y la saludo con la mano —Yo ser Belén, ella ser Rosario... —señalando a ellas mientras hablaba —Nosotras ser amigas... —su tono de voz era más retrasado mental de lo normal.

Rosario se volvió a dar un facepalm. La muchacha las veía como si tuvieran monos en la cabeza o fueran extraterrestres **(esta última podría ser verdad (? )**.

—Eh... -— **(TRAUMA (? )** carraspeo un poco la pobre —La casa invita... —dejó una bandeja con dos refrescos y salió apresurada, posiblemente huyendo.

Belén simplemente agarró una y se la bebió muy tranquilamente, sin importarle que el local las viera como unas locas desquiciadas totales, ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Después porque nos consideran tan normales Belén... —murmuró Rosario.

—Yo lo soy... tú eres una lunática y siempre me estás avergonzando —hizo una pausa y soplo el pitillo que estaba en la botella de refresco para hacer burbujas —Por tu culpa no tengo novio.

Rosario la miró despectivamente, pero prefirió quedarse callada y seguir comiendo.

Después de unos minutos empezó a sonar una canción infantil y todos los niños del local fueron corriendo a sentarse frente al escenario.

—¿Qué pasará? —dijo Rosario al ver que todos los niños se amontonaban para tener un mejor lugar. Belén elevó los hombros con indiferencia y siguió comiendo —Me encanta tu manera de prestar atención —dijo llevándose una rebanada a la boca.

Dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo pues escucharon unos pasos en el escenario, cuando vieron hacia allá habían tres animatronicos en el escenario haciendo una especie de acto donde cantaban y tocaban instrumentos. Los niños estaban eufóricos por el acto de los animatronicos con forma animal.

—¡Mira Rosario! ¡Es un oso! —Belén estaba encantada, puso sus manos a los lados de su cara de la impresión —¡Oh por Dios! Rosario... —Rosario sabía lo que venía y sin verla, tranquilamente se tapó los oídos —TIENEN UN CONEJO...

—Yo le veo más cara de perro... —le dijo Rosario sin importancia siguiendo en lo suyo, al no tener respuesta levantó la vista y Belén ni su pizza y refresco estaban allí —¿Belén? —miro a todos lados hasta que la halló sentada justo frente al escenario con su pizza sobre las piernas y su refresco a un lado.

Un niño trató de quitarle una rebanada de pizza pero le gruñó asustando. Rosario se dio otro facepalm

—¡¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho hasta ahora?! —dijo fastidiada viendo su mano algo colorada, supuso que su frente estaría igual o peor.

Ella se quedó en su asiento terminando su comida, y disimuladamente veía el espectáculo de los robots, mientras Belén hacía lo mismo pero sentada en el piso, con los niños algo alejados de ella por miedo.  
Belén estaba eufórica con el show de los robots, hasta actuaba como una niña viendo y hablando con su caricatura favorita en la televisión. Todos en el restaurante se la quedaban viendo raro.

Es más, la chica podría jurar que creyó ver que hasta los robot antropomórfico se le quedaban viendo algunas veces, en especial el conejo que era el favorito de Belén.

—Nuevo récord, una cosa artificial animada se le queda viendo a Belén...

Rosario terminó su comida y lo que quedaba de refresco se lo llevó y se fue a sentar junto a su mejor amiga, ¿por qué? Porque desde donde estaba no podía escuchar bien el show. Belén la miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió un poco, Rosario siempre la seguía en sus locuras no importa qué. Belén le dio un codazo y Rosario se lo devolvió más fuerte y después bebió de su refresco de uva como si nada.

Cuando el show terminó Rosario fue a pagar la comida mientras Belén se sacaba una foto con el conejo morado que se enteró que se llamaba Bonnie.

Cuando Rosario iba saliendo vio a uno de los empleados dirigirse a la puerta con un cartel en la mano y colocarlo en ella. Rosario al salir leyó lo que decía.

 _"Se busca guardia nocturno.  
No se requiere experiencia."_

A la de ojos ámbar se le prendió el bombillo cuando leyó eso. Fue a entrar de nuevo, pero abrieron la puerta cuando ella estaba frente a ésta y la golpearon tirándola al suelo.

—¡Rosario! ¡Mira! —Belén salió de allí con su teléfono en mano donde se veía una foto de ella con el conejo Bonnie —¿No te parece la cosa más linda?... ¿Rosario? —miro a los lados buscándola —... ¿Ro? —oyó unos quejidos abajo y miró allí, Rosario estaba tirada en el suelo sujetándose la nariz —¿Rosario, qué haces allí tirada? —mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mirando el paisaje... —dijo con la voz rara por su nariz golpeada —¡ESTÚPIDA!

—Y ya vamos con tus vulgaridades... —mirándola con desaprobación —Parate, la gente nos voltea a ver.

Hay veces en las que Rosario quisiera ahorcar a Belén, y aún no entiende porque no lo ha hecho.

—¡Porque no te callas y miras por allá! —dijo enojada señalando dicha puerta. Belén confundida miro hacia allá y vio el mismo cartel.

—No entendí... —dijo alzando los hombros sin comprender.

—Claro que no entiendes... —decía mientras se levantaba —¿Cómo vas a comprender? ¡Si una mosca tiene más neuronas que tú! —ella seguía sujetándose la nariz.

—Deja tu estrés, se te van a caer y no habrá nadie que te las recoja —Rosario estaba respirando rápido mientras contaba hasta 10 y ya iba por 46 y no funcionaba.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! —Rosario miraba al cielo mientras alzaba su otra mano —¿Fui tan mala en mi otra vida que ahora me castigas con este ser? —señaló a Belén, quien rodó los ojos por el espectáculo de su amiga —Me hubieras dejado la lepra mejor... —cuando Rosario recuperó su supuesta compostura, miró a su amiga trigueña.

—¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir sobre este cartel? —señalandolo.

—Que tomemos el empleo de guardia nocturno, bestia... —le dio un sape —Usala Belén, usala —Belén se sobo y la miró con mala cara, y de la nada sonrío como psicópata —¿Ahora qué te pica desquiciada?

—¡Voy a ver al conejito lindo! —decía mientras daba saltitos como retrasada. Rosario se iba dar otro facepalm pero se detuvo, ya no interesaba.

—Solo muevete mente-polla.

La castaña color chocolate la empujo hasta entrar al local y allí la jaló del brazo hasta llegar a unos meseros, que casualmente una de ellos era la chica que les atendió.

—Disculpa, ¿dónde puedo pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno? —dijo Rosario amablemente a la muchacha. Ésta, al escuchar la pregunta de la morena se puso algo pálida.

—Po-Por ... Por allá —le dijo por fin la chica señalando una puerta al final de un pasillo.

—Gracias... —dijo con extrañeza por la rara actitud de la muchacha —Vamos Belén...

Rosario caminó directo a la oficina pero se detuvo a mitad de camino porque notó que le faltaba algo, o alguien.

—¿Belén? —miro a varios lados y no la vio —¿Dónde carajos se metió ahora? —golpeando el piso con su pie y regresando a buscarla.

Belén por otro lado se había separado de su amiga porque algo llamó su atención. Ese _algo_ empezaba con "B".

El animatronico morado se encontraba entreteniendo a los niños junto a el oso cantante, a la vez que a veces se retiraba para ir a ayudar con las mesas a los empleados.  
Belén iba siguiendo discretamente al conejo, mientras lo veía interactuar con los niños. A ella no le encantaban los niños como a su mejor amiga, pero tampoco tenía corazón de piedra. Algo se le despertaba dentro cuando veía esa tierna escena.

De pronto Bonnie se giró y miró detrás suyo, instantáneamente Belén le dio la espalda no muy segura de la razón de que lo hacía.

 _"¡Amor a Cristo! ¡Es un robot! Soy loca ¡Pero esto es ridículo!"_

—¡Aquí estabas, no joda! —grito Rosario al verla, llamando la atención de algunos (incluyendo la de los dos animatronics presentes).

Belén le hacía señas de que no gritara con el dedo sobre sus labios, pero obviamente Ro la ignoro.

—¡No me shites, animal! Muévete, quiero resolver esto ya —la sujeto de la muñeca y se la llevó a la oficina.

Bonnie al presenciar todo eso dirigió su mirada al cantante inquisitivamente, el oso elevó los hombros y siguió entreteniendo a los niños. Bonnie se quedó un momento mirando por donde se habían ido las dos muchachas que parecían extranjeras y luego siguió ayudando con las mesas.

~

~

Rosario le reclamaba a su amiga mientras avanzaban hasta la oficina.

—Te lo voy a decir claramente... —Belén hacía como que no la escuchaba, la ignoraba —TÚ te vas a comportar, porque YO necesito ese trabajo para que NOSOTRAS podamos comer, ¡¿entiendes?!

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta Ro soltó a Belén de la muñeca, la de ojos ámbar se arreglaba como podía la ropa mientras... Belén hacía caras chistosas en el reflejo del vidrio.

—Voy a terminar con la frente hundida un día de estos... —dijo Ro al verla, la sujetó del cabello e hizo que se viera "decente" —Muy bien, vamos a entrar allí y pediremos el trabajo y tú te vas a comportar —la miró amenazadoramente.

—Deja tu estrés... seguro es un viejo tacaño y pervertido... —sacudía las manos restándole importancia —Tú solo menea lo que Dios te dio y tenemos esto ganado —Belén fue y le desabrocho dos botones de su camisa blanca, automáticamente Rosario se llevó las manos a ese lugar para cubrirse. Digamos que ella fue muy bien dotada de encantos femeninos.

—¡Después la vulgar soy yo! —le reclamó, tratando de abrocharse los botones de nuevo pero su amiga la detuvo.

—Si, tú eres la que dice groserías todo el día —le volvió a desabrochar el botón.

—¡Tú me quieres prostituir! —le gritó y se abrochó de nuevo.

—No, simplemente estoy jugando a la segura —lo desabrochó.

—¡Entonces porque no lo haces tú! —abrochar.

—Sabes que no tengo tus atributos... —desabrochar.

—¡Me importa un carajo! —abrochar.

—Vamos, ¿que pierdes? —desabrochar.

—¡Mi dignidad! —abrochar.

—¿La que ya perdiste? —desabrochar.

—¡Yo no soy puta, animal! —abrochar.

—¿Segura...?

Las dos amigas pelearon hasta que el botón se rompió y a Ro se le quedo viendo de más su escote.

—¡BELÉN! ¡PUTA, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! —la otra lo que hizo fue sonreír con diversión —¡Esta te la cobro, zorra!

—Si, si... pero ahora —la sujetó del brazo —... tenemos un empleo que tomar —y la arrastró hasta dentro de aquella oficina.

Al pasar por esas puertas, Belén tenía cara de diversión y Rosario de vergüenza total mientras trataba de cubrirse con su mano, su busto.

—Buenas, vinimos por el empleo de Guardia Nocturno, señor... —decía Belén frente al escritorio, en donde creyeron que se encontraba un viejo.

La silla giró y frente a ellas un hombre de unos aparentes treinta años, castaño y de ojos verdes avellana, el cual se veía que era alto y hacía mucho ejercicio, además de sus hombros anchos.

—Papasote... —murmuró Belén mientras ella y Rosario se quedaban con la boca abierta casi babeando por el dios griego que tenían frente a ellas.

Tal fue la impresión que ha Rosario se le cayó la mano que cubría su escote pronunciado.

—¿Cómo dice señorita? —miro confundido a Belén, lo último que había dicho no lo entendió bien.

—Que buenas tardes señor... — _"de mis sueños"_ pensó Rosario al instante.

—Fazbear, mi nombre es Mauricio Nicolás Fazbear, a sus ordenes señoritas... —Rosario extendió la mano creyendo que se darían un apretón de manos, pero lo que hizo fue sostenerla con delicadeza y posar un beso en ella.

La morena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no tirar un grito ahogado al verlo, y después Belén apresurada extendió la suya para que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando terminaron los saludos y las muchachas se pudieron según ellas "controlar", continuaron a lo que venían... si lograban despegar la vista del tipo sexy y se concentraban.

—Muy bien, señoritas... —decía sentándose y acomodando su corbata —... ¿en qué puedo servirles? —sonrió de una manera que mata a cualquiera.

 _"Usted, de muchas maneras... pero ninguna en público."_ pensaban Rosario y Belén al mirar detenidamente al guapo ejemplar masculino que tenían de frente.

—¿Señoritas? —volvió a decir al ver que no responden.

Entonces Rosario despertó de sus fantasías.

—¿Ah, qué? ¡Ah, sí...! —dándole codazos a su amiga para que también despertará —Este... como verá, venimos por el trabajo de guardia nocturno —este al instante estaba como incómodo.

—¿Ustedes vienen por el puesto de guardia? —dijo el tipo sex-Digo señor Fazbear —¿Seguras?

—Si, señor ¿Algún problema?

La morena estaba más despierta ahora, pero aun seguía mirando como los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban en ese sensual traje ejecutivo. Belén ni se diga, estaba a segundos de babearse toda.

—No, ningún problema. Sólo es raro —ahora no miraba a los ojos a ninguna de las dos **(no sé cuales, si ya se les habían caído por él xD)** —Es raro que dos muchachas jóvenes como ustedes pidan ese empleo... —Rosario lo miro confundida.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Rosario estaba pellizcando a Belén en la pierna por detrás del escritorio sin que la vieran para ver si lograba despertar a su amiga, mientras miraba a su tal vez futuro jefe... y ojalá marido —¿Me lo podría explicar mejor, por favor?

—Es solo que normalmente piden el empleo hombres de a partir 22 o 24 años hacia delante, nunca antes habíamos tenido una mujer... y mucho menos tan jóvenes como ustedes —tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía como si algo le preocupara —No sé si ustedes puedan, ¡sin ofender!

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Que por ser mujer no podemos con un trabajo así? —eso no le gustó nada a Rosario, puede estar muy bueno el tipo, pero no la va a menospreciar

—Nosotras podemos hacer cualquier cosa que haga un hombre, y hasta mejor —dijo Belén medio despertando. Eso era algo que les molestaba bastante.

—No quise decir eso... —él pensó un momento el asunto, tal vez no era tan mala idea —¿Ustedes dos están pidiendo el trabajo? —ellas asintieron. _"Bueno, entre ellas se pueden ayudar."_ —Esta bien, tienen el empleo —les dijo con una sonrisa y estrechando sus manos. La chicas estaban felices, sonreían de oreja a oreja —Necesito que estén aquí antes de las 12:00 am, más o menos a las 11:30 am para poder darles el recorrido y explicarles cómo funciona el lugar y cada cosa en él —ellas lo escuchaban hablar pero a su alrededor empezaron a salir corazones y brillos, y unos querubines se asomaron en su cabeza —Necesito que firmen esto... —los corazones explotaron y volvieron a concentrarse en el asunto del que venían.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Belén.

—Es el contrato del trabajo —entregando la hoja de papel a la trigueña, ésta la leyó un poco y se la entregó a Rosario, ésta rodó los ojos por eso.

Ro sí lo leyó detenidamente, algunas cosas le llamaron la atención y se las mostró a su amiga. En el contrato decía que la empresa no se hacía responsable por el daño o la muerte. Rosario miro a Belén y ella alzó los hombros no tenían de otra, además es sólo por un mes.

Tenían que pedir al menos el mes para poder conseguir lo suficiente para mantenerse.

El guapo empresario esperaba que al leer esa cláusula desistieron al empleo, pero fue sorprendido cuando las dos algo indecisas firmaron.

—Muy bien... —dijo tomando los papeles —Todo está listo. Bienvenidas a Freddy's —ahora sí se dieron un apretón de manos —Las espero a la hora acordada, allí les daré sus uniformes.

—Como usted diga, jefe —le respondió Belén sonriendo embobada. Antes de que salieran volvió a hablar.

—Señorita Vargas, se le cayó un botón de su camisa —dijo como si nada mirando unos papeles. Rosario automáticamente se puso roja y Belén se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

—Oh sí, gracias... —se llevó las dos manos para taparse el lugar —Hasta luego —miró de forma asesina a Belén que ya casi no se aguantaba la risa.  
Al salir de allí Rosario le dio un golpe a Belén y ella se rió más fuerte sobandose.

—¡DESGRACIADA! ¡TRAIDORA! —decía mientras salía de allí tratando de acomodar su camisa, detrás de ella iba la trigueña riéndose.

Ro fue directo a el chico que las atendió antes, este al verla se sonrojo notablemente. La morena sacó su bolsito y le pagó la comida al joven, éste recibió el dinero pero no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la piel expuesta de la muchacha.

—Te voy a aconsejar que levantes la mirada ya, si es que quieres seguir usando los ojos... —le dijo muy amenazante y seria al chico que de inmediato lo hizo. Rosario le tiró el resto del dinero y le dio la espalda saliendo de allí, con Belén detrás de ella divirtiéndose de lo lindo por la situación de su mejor amiga.

—Nos vemos en la noche —le dijo Belén a el muchacho despidiéndose con la mano para después salir del local por los gritos de su compañera.

—¡Sal de una vez! —la de ojos color chocolate se quedó fuera del establecimiento con los brazos en forma de jarra maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ocurría.

Por detrás de ella paso un grupo de chicos de alrededor de 15 o 16 años que se le quedaron viendo y diciendo cosas claramente obscenas, ella al oírlos los miro de forma asesina tirando chispas de los ojos y ellos se vieron intimidados

—¿Se podría saber, qué están viendo? —Belén salió de la puerta cuando Rosario le gritaba a todos esos adolescentes —¡LARGO! —ellos salieron apresurados al ver a actitud de la muchacha.

Belén empezó a aplaudirle llamando su atención.

—Bravo, por eso eres tan buena con los niños... —se le quedo viendo divertida.

—Cállate que por tu culpa... —la señaló acusatoriamente —... ¡a mí me pasa esto! —chilló señalando a sí misma.

—Si lloras, te ves bien —se burló de ella —La gente no te quita la vista de encima... —Rosario le gruño y se dio la vuelta como completa diva y salió de allí caminando con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, mientras Belén la seguía riéndose a sus espaldas.

~

~

—¡Apúralo!

Es increíble como en un lugar tan chiquito, como lo era su departamento, hubieran hecho todo un desastre para estar listas para su primer día de trabajo.

Ellas estaban como acróbatas, saltando los obstáculos y pasándose las cosas entre sí, como peine y maquillaje, la comida que se llevarían y todo eso.

—¡Ya voy! —grito Rosario, saliendo del baño.

Le lanzó un brillo labial a su amiga que atrapó en el aire, la cual enseguida se miró en el espejo de la pared y se lo aplicó, mientras Rosario terminaba de peinar su muy largo cabello.

—No tendrías ese problema si te cortaras el pelo —dijo la trigueña terminando con el brillo.

—¡Jamás me lo cortaré! Tú sabes lo que me costó tenerlo así.

Rosario tenía el cabello por la mitad de los glúteos y muy rizado, además que lo tenía de un color castaño oscuro casi negro que le encantaba. Diferente al de su amiga Belén que lo tenía a la mitad de la espalda y con algunas ondas, de color castaño más claro que la otra.

Belén rodó los ojos, solo era pelo aunque debía admitir que su amiga lo tenía suave y bien cuidado a pesar de lo largo y abundante.

—Bueno, apresúrate. Ya son... —miro el reloj en su muñeca alarmada —... ¡las 11:17pm! ¡RÁPIDO, RO! —la agarró de la muñeca y se la llevó jalada mientras corrían apresuradas hasta donde tomaron un taxi.

Al llegar pagaron y se quedaron paradas frente a las puertas. Belén miró a su amiga con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Lista para lo que nos espera allá dentro? —Ella le sonríe.

—¿Qué nos podría esperar allá? Claro que lo estoy, esto será fácil —alzó la palma y ellas las chocaron mientras reían.

—Vamos, nuestro sexy jefe nos espera ¡y ese adorable conejito! —Las dos amigas entraron al lugar dando inicio a su primera jornada de trabajo.

Creyendo que no sería la gran cosa... qué equivocadas están.

 _ **Bueno, allí culmina el primer capítulo. Tratare de subir capítulo lo más pronto que pueda pero se me hace difícil hallar tiempo para escribir.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto, bye 3**_


	2. Capítulo II: Estamos en problemas

_**Hello... It's me... *toser descontroladamente al intentar cantar* Bueh... aquí está el segundo capítulo. Este también lo corregí porque como dije no me terminaba de convencer.**_

 _ **Bueno ya no les hablo más pepera y los dejo leer a gusto.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: No soy propietaria, dueña, inventora o lo que sea de FNaF y si lo fuera no se los diría (? Todo le pertenece a Scott alias Don 'Yo quiero ver el mundo arder'**_

 _ **Disfrutaos (?  
**_ **  
Capítulo II**

 **POV. Rosario**

Entramos y el local ya estaba casi vacío. Solo estaban un par de empleados que limpiaban las mesas, parecía que tuvieran demasiada prisa por terminar.

De uno de los pasillos salió el gerente hablando por su teléfono. Al vernos se despidió y se dirigió hacia nosotras.

No pudimos evitar quedar embobadas de nuevo por nuestro atractivo jefe.

—Buenas noches, señoritas... —miró su claramente caro reloj —Vaya, llegaron temprano. Me sorprende —nos sonrió.

—Sí, ya sabe... responsables.

¿POR QUÉ ME HACEN ESTO? ¡¿Cómo se supone que ignore al _hombre_ que tengo de frente?! Es imposible.

Después de tener una breve charla con nosotras nos dirigimos a esa especie de 'recorrido por las instalaciones' y que nos diera esa supuesta charla de 'lo que teníamos que hacer'... ¡Aburrido! si no fuera porque esta bien bueno.

Por supuesto, comenzamos con el escenario conocido como _Show Stage_. Allí estaban los tres robots que mantenían entretenidos a los niños cada día.

Belén al ver al conejo se le tiró encima a abrazarlo, a tocarlo y esas cosas. Si yo fuera ese orejón me sentiría bien violado.

Creo que casi podía ver incomodidad en sus ojos, esperen... ¿Se movió? Vi un tic en sus ojos y manos creo, pero el oso emitió un sonido extraño y nada más pasó. No le tomé importancia, seguro era una pequeña falla o algo así.

Ahora Belén trataba de jalarle las orejas al pobre guitarrista, le tengo casi lastima. Miré a mi lado al dueño esperando una expresión de desaprobación, confusión, extrañeza, espanto, ¡algo! Pero el tipo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y no era de burla o parecido pues a mí me parecía más bien de alegría. Pareciera como si le complaciera la actitud extremadamente cariñosa que tenía Belén hacia el conejo animatrónico.

 _Extraño..._

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi amiga —lo miré disculpándome —No dejaré que rompa o haga desastre aquí. Lo prometo, la mantendré... —él me interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, me gusta su actitud.

— Sí, pero... —analice bien sus palabras —... ¿Perdón? ¿cómo dijo?

Él seguía mirando a Belén teniendo una sesión fotográfica con el personaje morado. Él posó su mirada verdosa en mí ¡Controlense hormonas del demonio! ¡TRANQUILAS!

—Es bueno tener un poco de esa... energía y vitalidad por aquí —su sonrisa se amplió.

Por favor alguien dígame como no babear con eso ¡AUXILIO!

—Ah, Bu-Bueno... usted tiene razón —Rosario despega tu mirada de su perfectamente esculpido rostro ¡No sedas a la tentación!

Después de lograr despegar a mi amiga de el guitarrista morado nos encaminamos a que Don sensual-Fazbear nos mostrará el resto del local.

Tengo que admitir que el lugar es un poco espeluznante a estas horas, pero yo no tengo miedo obviamente.

Nos dijo algunas cosas referentes a nuestro trabajo mientras avanzabamos. Yo lo estaba escuchando pero algo llamó mi atención.

En una esquina, casi como apartado de todo había una especie de habitación que era rodeada por una cortina púrpura con estrellas, tenía un cartel que decía _"¡Lo siento! Fuera de servicio"_ a un costado.

El gerente pasó de largo ese cuarto como si tratara de hacer como si no estuviera allí, pareciera que lo trataba de pasar desapercibido. Belén fue detrás del hombre ignorando la cortina de estrellas.

Esperé a que estuvieran algo alejados y me introduje entre las cortinas púrpuras.

Me sorprendió ver que adentro había un cuarto animatrónico que nunca había visto, parecía estar apagado como los otros. Tenía forma de zorro tal vez pero estaba en muy mal estado; le faltaban partes de su traje en varias zonas y en especial en sus piernas, aparte que tenía varias abolladuras y estaba algo descolorido.

 _"¿Por qué lo tendrían así?"_ —pensé parada con las cortinas a mis espaldas.

Con la tenue luz que había apenas podía distinguir al robot pero noté que tenía un parche y un garfio, su mandíbula estaba ligeramente torcida así que podía ver algo de su boca y algunos de sus dientes era de color dorado como si fueran de oro.

Era un pirata ¡Adoro los piratas!

Miré el resto del lugar, aquí faltaban cosas a mi parecer.

—¿Más o menos _cómo_ vas a ser un pirata sin un barco? ¿O un tesoro? ¡Hasta una caja llena de papel amarillo sirve! —me acerque para mirarlo mejor —Estás descuidado pero seguro les gustarías a los niños —pasé mi mano por su brazo izquierdo notando las abolladuras y hoyos en éste.

Iba a tocar su rostro pero mi nombre a gritos rompió mi atención al zorro rojizo. Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia, que fijados son ¿no creen? (?

—Bueno marino, me tengo que retirar. Tal vez nos veamos más tarde... —torcí mis facciones —¿le estoy hablando a un robot muy probablemente descompuesto? —me rasque la cabeza negando repetidas veces —Demasiado tiempo con Belén, nos tenemos que dar un tiempo... —comencé a reírme. Volteé a ver al animatrónico pirata y estaba en la misma posición, tampoco que se iba a mover ¿verdad? —Bueno capitán, me retiro antes que me hagan caminar por la plancha... —al momento se volvió a escuchar otro grito ensordecedor de mi compañera.

Salí de allí con rumbo hacia donde provenían los llamados de foca de Belén. No quiero ni imaginar cuando este dando a luz, HORRIBLE.

Entre por uno de los pasillos y mi flaca estaba al final junto a nuestro jefe.

—Lo siento, me distraje. — el jefe estaba muy inmerso en la conversación que tenía a través de su celular.

El señor colgó y nos miró con esos ojos que matan a cualquiera, pero al parecer no estaba muy feliz.

—Señoritas, lamento informarles que me iré antes... —Belén dejó de jugar con los botones de encender y apagar la luz y le prestó atención al de traje —Tuve un percance en asuntos legales y tendré que irme de aquí antes, espero que no haya problema.  
—Por supuesto que no, descuide que estamos bien... —le sonreí.

Se retiró de aquí rápidamente después de asegurarse que no quedara nadie más.

Volteé a ver a Belén y giraba en la silla de la oficina mientras decía "WIIII".

Recordé que no le pregunté nada a Fazbear del cuarto robot.

—Será para la próxima... ¿Qué asunto legal podría tener a las... —miré mi reloj de pulsera —... 11:57pm? Bueno, ya empezará nuestro turno... —giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé a entrar a la oficina —¡BELÉN! ¡Deja de girar como desquiciada y parame bola! —Hora de comenzar nuestra primera jornada laboral.

Miré a mi alrededor, era pequeño este lugar, y algo desordenado pero yo no me puedo quejar...

Si vieran como tenemos Belén y yo el departamento, tenemos que nadar para movernos dentro **(completamente inspirado en mi cuarto :p)**.

Como solo había una silla y en ella estaba sentada mi amiga de ojos esmeraldas, persona muy desesperante, yo me senté en en un espacio reducido del escritorio pues estaba lleno de papeles y cosas. Le arrebaté de las manos la tablet que tenía Belén donde nosotras veríamos las cámaras de todo el local.

—¡Oye! —me miró feo por lo que había hecho, yo simplemente le saqué la lengua y dirigí mi vista a la tableta.

Bel iba a protestar pero un sonido llamó nuestra atención. Era un teléfono, lo buscábamos con la vista pero no lo veíamos.

—¿Es el tuyo? Porque el mío no es... —le decía mientras revisaba mi _super-pote_ como yo le llamaba. Ella negó.

—Sabes que ese no és el tono del mío —comenzó a buscarlo sobre el escritorio entre las montañas de papeles y desorden que había.

—Cierto. El tuyo es " _Marica tú…"_ —comencé a cantar mientras seguía buscando y la señalaba.

—" _¿Marica yo?_ " —ella me siguió mientras buscaba en otra parte.

Después nos volteamos y nos agarramos de las mano.

— _¿Marica quien? ¡MARICA HA HA!_ —gritamos las dos mientras que dizque "bailábamos".

El teléfono dejó de sonar pero alguien empezó a hablar, creo que era un mensaje pre-grabado.

— _Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche._ —Belén y yo nos miramos confundidas — _Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú…_ —al decir eso nos llamó la atención. Nos acercamos más para escuchar mejor lo que ese tipo decía.

***

—¡Que tranquilizante es saber que tres peluches con esteroides y con complejo de _Amigazazo_ vienen por nosotras dos para triturarnos vivas en un traje de Kung Fu Panda marrón cantante! ¡Y! ¡Lo único que podemos hacer es encerrarnos aquí como ratas mientras ellos tratan de atravesar esas puertas "impenetrables"... si logramos cerrarlas antes que entren, claro está! —yo caminaba de un lado al otro de la oficina —... entonces vamos a agregarle a toda esta grata situación que no podemos gastar energía, porque resulta y re-acontece que si la mierda esta... —agarré la tableta donde muestra el icono de la batería que estaba al 97% —...se termina ¡nos jodimos porque no habrá ninguna manera de evitar que nos coman! Dios, no podemos estar mejor.

Mientras caminaba me rascaba la cabeza con las dos manos y no, no es que tenga piojos simplemente que cuando estoy estresada o trato de pensar lo hago sepa la madre por qué.

— _No hay nada de qué preocuparse dijo..._ —simulé la voz del hombre de manera sonsa —¡CLARO QUE NO HAY NADA DE QUÉ PREOCUPARSE CABRÓN! ¡Es muy relajante que un tipo que la voz le suena a que se ha estado pajeando el ganso te llamé a mitad de la noche a decirte que vienen a comerte unas copias de Barney y sus amigos y tú solo puedes mirarlos ver como se acercan hacia ti! —y eso no era lo peor —¡AH! ¡Se me olvidaba! _Fazbear Entertainment_ no se hace responsable por nuestro degollamiento, mutilamiento, ahorcamiento, aplastamiento y toda lesión crítica ¡Que alegría!

Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas al asunto y Belén estaba quieta en la silla, demasiado diría yo. Me parecía que estaba muy relajada para la situación a la que estábamos.

—Ro cálmate, vas a abrir una zanja en el piso —dijo Belén mirando la tablet sin importancia.

Paré de caminar en seco y me volteé a mirarla, de un segundo a otro ya estaba frente suyo con mis manos en sus hombros mientras la sacudía violentamente.

—¿CÓMO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ME CALME? ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NOS VAN A DAR BOYO ESOS PELUCHES DIABÓLICOS? —logró que la soltara y mientras yo me hiperventilaba, Belén se recuperaba del mareo probablemente.

Escuché a mi amiga suspirar y después sentí un golpe en mi cachete. Me abofeteó, con un cuaderno de pasta ¡dura!

—¿Mejor? —me dijo

—Sí, mejor... y ¡AUSH! —la miré asesinamente mientras me sostenía la mejilla pero obviamente no le paró bola a mi dolor provocado por ella.

—Esta bien~... Mira, yo pienso que todo esto es... mentira... —la miré confusa —Ósea lo de los muñecos cobran vida y metiéndose a Terminator para usarnos de relleno de pavo para los trajes, es inventado —me lo decía como si fuera una niña de cinco años que le enseñan a restar con manzanas.

Ella se sentó en la silla y puso los pies sobre la mesa... si, bien fresca la amiga mía, lo sé.

—¡Estúpida, no oíste lo que dijo el tip...! —no me dejó terminar.

—¡Un tipo que fácilmente pudo llamar aquí desde su casa para asustar a cualquier pendejo que se la crea! —me miró a los ojos —en este caso cariño, la pendeja eres tú.

—¡Pero el contrato! ¡La empresa! ¡La vaina de que no se responsabilizan de nuestras muertes!

—Posiblemente eso sea en el caso de que se metan a robar aquí y traten de matarnos en el proceso, lo cual no creo que suceda mucho pues aquí no veo algo de valor... —miró a nuestro alrededor observando la "amplia" oficina en no muy buen estado —Vamos a estar claras, afuera no está mejor que aquí —lo pensé por un momento. Parece tener sentido

¡MOMENTO! ¿Belén? ¡¿Sentido?! Esas dos palabras nunca van en la misma oración.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Por supuesto, posiblemente tengan una cámara escondida los de aquí del local para grabar a la gente cuando uno de los empleados... —señaló el teléfono —...llamé para acá a decirnos toda esa babosada y asustarnos, y en la mañana burlarse y subirlo a YouTube —su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y superioridad hizo acto de presencia y me taladraba el orgullo.

—¿Todo eso lo dedujiste tú sola? Sherlock Holmes —dije mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Lo sé, soy tan inteligente —su soberbia a millón. Se acomodó en la silla y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojo. Yo rodé los ojos pero el temor seguía allí.

—No lo sé Bel, aún no me siento tranquila respecto a esto...

Suspiró, abrió los ojos y volteó a ver donde estaba la tablet. Estaba encima del escritorio, se sentó derecha en la silla y tomó entre sus manos el aparato.

—Esta bien, para que te termines de convencer de lo estúpido que es esto... —encendió la tableta y de inmediato se mostraban las cámaras de las instalaciones, en una esquina se mostraba la cantidad de batería y la hora que estábamos.

Mientras ella pasaba de cámara yo me moría del miedo. Al encontrar la cámara del escenario vimos que los tres robots se encontraban perfectamente en sus lugares.

Ella se voltea a verme con su perfecta cara de 'te lo dije' pegada.

—¿Será que la señorita 'hay una conspiración contra mí' me deja pasar la noche con tranquilidad? —como buena madura que soy le saqué la lengua para después seguir viendo la pantalla en sus manos.

—¡Aún no podemos asegurar nada!

—¿Qué hay que asegurar? ¡¿Qué unos muñecos hechos para JUGAR con NIÑOS son completamente INOFENSIVOS?! ¿ESO ES LO QUE HAY QUE PROBAR?

—¡Puede haber algo oscuro y espeluznante detrás de todo esto!

—¿OSCURO Y ESPELUZNANTE? ¡Lo más espeluznante que hay aquí es este pato obeso con mirada de violador del bosque! —amplió más la imagen del ave y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna haciéndome estremecer.

—Lo que le gusta a los niños de hoy en día... —dije apartando la vista de ese robot temible —¡Eso no quita que posiblemente estemos en peligro!

—¡¿Por qué crees tanto que estamos en peligro?!

Esta bien, posiblemente esté exagerando ¡pero ponganse en mi situación!

—El punto es que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo va a estar bien... —volteó a ver la tablet y abrió los ojos como platos mientras se paraba de la silla —¿QUÉ COÑO?

Le quité la tableta a Belén y me horrorizo por lo que veía, ó más bien lo que no veía.

—¡MARICA, EL CONEJO NO ESTÁ! —mi dedo iba a mil buscando al robot faltante.

—¡Si no me dices no me doy cuenta! —me dice detrás mío.

—¿Dónde estás orejón?... ¡APARECE CONEJO CARA DE PERRO! —lo encontré, estaba en el Dining Area mirando la cámara fija y aterradoramente.

—¡NO TIENE CARA DE PERRO! —me dijo Bel molesta, ¿de qué lado está?

—¡SÍ! ¡Porque tiene la cara muy normal de un conejo! —alcé el aparato con la imagen del conejo monstruosamente grande

—Total, no interesa. Aún no creo que eso de que vienen por nuestros ojos y dientes sea cierto. —yo estaba que me pegaba del techo pero Belén no pareciera que viera nada del otro mundo.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas que el conejo se moviera? —me crucé de brazos y entre cerré los ojos.

—Eso de que si no se mueven se dañan si lo creo, máquinas como las retroexcavadoras se dañan si no las activan cada cierto tiempo —se volvió a sentar cruzada de brazos —Con estas cosas no debería ser diferente —se bajó la gorra hasta que se cubriera los ojos.

—Creo que te lo estas agarrando muy sereno —me senté frente a ella en la mesa.

—Y tú muy a pecho, relajalas mujer... —comencé a refunfuñar pero no dije nada al respecto.

Así nos las pasábamos, a mí me daba algo cada vez que el ponquecito dientón morado se movía, pero no se terminaba de acercar a nosotras.

Hablando de ponquecitos, hay uno rosado con ojos justo frente a mí que me mira fijamente, me incomoda. No sé describir pero su mirada no me cuadra, solo se que quiero cubrirme más el escote.

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento volteando a otro lado pero seguía sintiéndome observada. Me giré a verlo de nuevo y seguía igual en la misma posición.

Le pasé las manos frente a sus ojos, lo cazaba a ver si se movía y hasta terminé haciendo caras chistosas, pero nada. Me terminé hartando así que simplemente le saqué la lengua y le quité la vista, pero aun me sentía muy incómoda así que con mi propio pelo me cubrí el pecho.

Me volteé a mi lado y allí estaba la tableta, decidí revisar las cámaras.

...

...

Estoy segura que mi grito se escuchó toda la cuadra.

Belén, quien estaba durmiendo en ese momento, se despertó en seguida y se cayó de la silla de la sorpresa. En otras circunstancias me estaría riendo y burlando de ella, pero ahorita como verán estoy más que aterrada, cagada.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Se metieron?! ¡¿Nos roban?! ¿Son vagabundos? ¡¿Tienen armas?! ¡Es el Kevin y el Brayan que vienen por nosotras ¿verdad?! ¡HABLA, ANIMAL! —Belén gateaba a donde yo estaba mientras hablaba hasta estar frente a mí.

—¡EL PATITO FEO SE MOVIÓ! —dije aterrada mostrándole la imagen donde solo se mostraba al oso obeso con cierto parecido a Barney.

Ella miró la pantalla y luego me miró a mí con cara de "¿Es en serio pajua?"

—¡¿Me llamas con esa intensidad para esto?! —me quitó la tableta nuevamente y comenzó a buscar al bicho amarillo con pico.

—Bestia, aquí está... estaba en el Dining Area —pasó a otras cámaras —al que no logro hallar es a Bonnie... es un lindo nombre ¿no crees? —mi amiga comenzó a hablar de porqué ese dichoso conejo era tan lindo y tierno mientras lo buscaba.

Yo me fui alejando mientras volteaba los ojos. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta izquierda escuché sonidos raros, me volteé y presione el botón de la luz.

Sé que este segundo grito lo tuvo que haber escuchado toda la ciudad entera y de suerte y no me quedo afónica después de esto.

~~~

POV. Normal.

Mientras Belén buscaba a su conejo animatronico favorito, escuchó el grito ensordecedor de su amiga de piel más clara que ella.

Cuando volteó a ver se llevó la sorpresa de que el roedor desaparecido estaba a solo centímetros de su amiga.

Tan pronto como Rosario pudo reaccionar le cerró la puerta en la cara al guitarrista lo más rápido que pudo.

—Esta... esta af-afue-afuera... —dijó Ro tartamudeando.

—¿Y? —dijo Belén sin importancia —Ro, bestia, relaja la pelvis —comenzó a sobarle la espalda a la otra para "tranquilizarla" —Ellos son inofensivos... —le quitó bruscamente la mano y se volteó a verla.

—Me vas a disculpar ¡pero su cara no era 'Ven, dame un abrazo. No te haré daño y te daré muchas galletitas'! No, estoy segura que su cara era más "¡Voy a desmenbrarte lentamente y lo voy a disfrutar!" —Belén la miró ya cansada.

—¡Ro, superalo! ¡¿Cómo va a estar pensando eso?! —grito la más delgada ya exasperada.

—En realidad, sí estaba pensando eso exactamente...

Belén y Rosario se miraron fijamente y lentamente voltearon a donde habían escuchado esa voz. Justo en la ventana al lado de la puerta que hace segundos Ro había cerrado estaba el conejo morado mirándolas curioso recostado a la ventana.

Al darse cuenta que ellas lo miraban las saludo con la mano y una sonrisa (?

—Tú... él... —empezó tartamudear la de ojos ambar.

Su amiga gritó como desquiciada (que era) y saltaba como una niña cuando le daban un regalo.

—¡Marica, habla! ¡Marica, habla! ¡MARICA, HABLA! —la chica fue corriendo hacia los botones dispuesta a abrirle la puerta al conejo robótico, pero su amiga la detuvo y la atrajo a ella jalandole el pelo haciendo que la ojimiel se cayera de espalda.

—¡OYE! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —miro molesta a su amiga.

—¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¿ESTÁS LOCA? —Belén iba a responderme pero la detuvo —Ni siquiera me respondas ¿Cómo le vas a abrir? ¿NO OÍSTE LO QUE DIJO ANIMAL?

Bonnie veía la discusión de las guardias de manera curiosa, le parecían divertidas pero obviamente sería más divertido acabar con ellas.

—¡Deja tu estrés! ¡Ya te dije que no va a pasar NADA! —Belén se levantó del suelo y señaló la ventana donde estaba el roedor gigante —¿En serio crees que esa carita podría hacernos algo? —Belén puso cara de perrito.

Ro miró al conejo, este le sonrió "tiernamente". Volvió a ver a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

—Completamente, estoy segura —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ay, por favor Rosario! —se volteó a ver a su robot favorito —A ver, conejito ¿verdad que lo único que quieres es darnos amorhs? —dijo sonriente, y Rosario volteó los ojos.

—Oh, claro que sí... —Bonnie empezó a reírse.

—¡Viste! —dijo Belén pero Bonnie volvió a hablar.

—Las desmembraré y mutilaré con mucho amor para luego meterlas tiernamente en un traje a cada una... —dijo el orejón de la manera más natural y sencilla posible, como si estuviera hablando del clima —¿Qué les parece?

—Que te iras a joder al coño conejo deforme de mierda —le espetó Rosario traumatizada.

—Ya va, entonces... todo lo que dijo el pajúo ¿es verdad?

—¿De qué serán asesinadas? Sip, todo cierto —dijo sonriente, sonrisa que a Ro ya le estaba pareciendo demasiado sádica.

—¡Asesinadas el coño e' TU madre! ¡Conejo cara de perro marihuanero! —Rosario le aventó un cuaderno a la cara pero este rebotó en el vidrio —¡Ni creas que dejaré que me conviertan en un gran oso obeso café con un ridículo sombrero y moño marica! —tomó otro cuaderno y volvió a lanzarlo y así iba hasta casi limpiar el escritorio.

—Ya lo veremos... no creo que a Freddy le guste que hablen así de su sombrero y moño —desapareció entre las sombras.

—Uy sí, qué miedo... —fingió estremecerse —¡CARAJOS ME INTERESA TEDDY! —volteó a ver a su amiga sentada en el suelo. Ro se sentó al lado de ella y llamó su atención —¿Todo bien?

—¿En qué nos metimos Ro? —dijo mirando su regazo.

—Bueno, no sé si este es buen momento de decir 'Te lo dije'... —tomó un poco de aire —¡PERO TE LO DIJE BESTIA! ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS AQUÍ CON UN TRÍO DE MUÑECOS QUE NOS QUIEREN VOLVER SARDINAS ENLATADAS! —¿Qué creían? ¿Qué Rosario le daría apoyo moral y toda esa mierda? Necesitan conocerla un poquito más —¡Pero tú no... es imposible! ¡¿Qué van a estar queriendo jodernos a ambas?! ¡Son unos angelitos de Dios esos peluchitos! —Belén rodó los ojos y decidió colocarse sus audífonos mientras su amiga perdía los estribos como cosa completamente rara cuando esta enojada (nótese el sarcasmo).

***

Así pasaron la noche las dos. Ya varias veces el conejo había tratado de entrar a la oficina pero con dificultad las chicas lograron cerrarle la puerta a tiempo, y después de varios insultos y ofensas de parte de Rosario y comentarios como "¡Que lindo se ve con esa luz!" "¡Mira que tierna su nariz y sus orejas!" "¿Tendrá una cola peludita de conejo?" por parte de Belén, el animatrónico morado se retiraba dejándolas solas de nuevo.

Ya eran más o menos las 4:37am y les quedaba 27% de batería, tenían que buscar una manera de ahorrar.

—La novia Frankenstein del pato Donald se acerca... —dijo aburrida Belén.

La única robot femenina del grupo hace un rato se había acercado a la oficina y digamos que no le gustó nada que las nuevas guardias creyeran que era un 'Él'. Después de maldecirlos hasta los muertos y hacerlas cagar piedras se retiró y no había hecho intento de acercarse hasta ahora.

—¿Qué sucede? Mi muy querida amiga amarilla —Rosario le cerró la puerta antes de hablar —¿En qué podemos ayudarte mi estimada?

—¿Qué tal si me abren y entro a terminarlas de destripar para hacer pizza? —dijo la pollo amenazante.

—Ah que lástima mi muy femenina ave de corral, pero eso no se va a poder... —la castaña tenía una sonrisa burlona que trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero ella creía que esos psicóticos ojos lilas podían verle hasta el alma —Lo que sucede es que mi compañera y yo tenemos el instinto de supervivencia muy bien desarrollado y él ahorita me grita que con la verga te habra yo la puerta —suspiró —... ¿qué se puede hacer, verdad?

Belén no decía ni una palabra. Preferiría dejar el razonamiento de la pata sádica a su amiga, además que esa cosa alada le producía escalofríos. Estaba más concentrada en ubicar al guitarrista, sin interesarle en lo más mínimo que estuviera gastando la batería.

—Chica... necesito que desocupes esa puerta, por favor —le dio una sonrisa amable a la cocinera. Ella lo que hizo fue gruñirle sobresaltando a las dos que estaban dentro.

—No durarán mucho aquí, tenganlo por seguro... —se retiró de allí de la forma más aterradora posible.

—Tan pronto como termine esta noche nos iremos de aquí inmediatamente, no me importa lo bueno que esté el jefe... —se rascaba la cabeza por el estrés mientras volvía a caminar de un lado al otro —¡¿Qué loco quisiera trabajar en esta pizzería del diablo?! ¡Con su trío de animalejos del Zoológico de los Locos Adams! —se puso a gritar, lo que no sabía era que alguien más la escuchaba.

—¡OYE! —grito el conejito que le pica el culo según comentarios de Rosario.

—¡COÑO E' LA MADRE! —tiró un objeto al botón de cerrar la puerta que milagrosamente cayó en su destino —¡QUE DEJES DE APARECERTE ASÍ, PERRO OREJÓN GIGANTE! —grito histórica.

—¡Que no es/soy un perro! —dijeron Belén y Bonnie al mismo tiempo, haciendo que este la miró confuso pero ella seguía mirando a su amiga.

—¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS CABRONA? —ya le estaba empezando a hartar que su desquiciada amiga defendiera tanto a ese roedor.

—Rosy, deja de gritar —la muchacha dejó tranquilamente la tablet sobre la mesa y volvió a ver a su compañera —Vamos a hablar calmadamente...

—¡ANDA A MAMAR CON TU CALMADAMENTE! ¿CUÁL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA CON ESAS CHATARRAS DIABÓLICAS? —señaló al conejo que al escuchar el insulto le saco el dedo a Rosario, ella por su parte hizo un círculo con sus dedos y se lo mostró sonriendo cínicamente.

—¡Vamos Ro! No son tan malos, al menos no mi Bonnie ¡Mira! —se acercó al vidrio donde estaba y empezó a hacer como si rasgara el vidrio —Garrita, garrita... —Bonnie confundido lo empezó a hacer también —Garrita, garrita... ¿ves Rosario? ¡¿No es adorable?! —Ro veía incrédula el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Por favor, ¿qué hice yo?... Mejor no me respondas... —fue y agarró a Belén de un hombro volteandola para que la vea —¡Escúchame bien, GRANDÍSIMA...! —unos gritos interrumpieron a la castaña.

Los gritos no sabían de donde provenían pero parecían de niños gritando, ¿ahora qué? ¿se las vendrían a violar un grupo de niñitos maleficos? Rosario se puso en pose de "kárate" mientras daba golpes al aire.

—¡¿Dónde están coñitos de madre?! ¡APAREZCAN CARAJO! —mirando a todos lados buscandolos. De la nada esos gritos cesaron y Belén tenía en una mano un cable que iba a una alarma que estaba situada a una esquina de la oficina.

—Hoy estás más escandalosa de lo normal... —se burló, iba a responder pero Bonnie las interrumpió.

—Felicidades, ganaron esta vez... —dijo ya en la puerta abierta de la oficina, lo que casi hace que a Rosario le de un ataque —Ya veremos mañana...

—¡¿MAÑANA?! —todo miedo o terror que sentía Rosario lo mandó a freír chorizos por un momento —No marico ¡estas equivocado! si crees que yo voy a volver a este circo de lunáticos. Ya tengo más que suficiente con esta maldita para calarme más —tomó sus cosas en su mochila y salió divamente por la puerta —Rosario Rodríguez se va, paz... —la muchacha se perdió por el pasillo.

Cuando Bonnie volteó a ver, frente a sí estaba la otra chica más morena y pequeña que la que se había ido ya. El conejo tenía que admitir que su nueva víctima era linda.

Era algo alta, debía medir como 1,69 cm, su piel era morena como la canela y su cabello hacía juego con su piel un poco más oscuro con algunas ondas en los bordes, no era tan voluptuosa como su amiga pero eso no le quitaba que tuviera muy buen cuerpo. Pero lo que más le gustaba eran su ojos que eran color esmeralda, y se veían tan dulces como ésta a través de esos lentes de marco morado con detalles rosas.

¿Por qué estaba pensando todo esto? Él se suponía que iba a matar tanto a su amiga como a ella ¿Por qué estaba pensando si era atractiva ó no? Aunque sí lo era... ¡Bonnie!

—¿Me escuchaste Bonnie?

El guitarrista volvió a la realidad y miró a la guardia.

—¿Eh? —por estar pensando aquello no escuchó lo que ella decía.

—¿Qué si te puedo dar un abrazo? —estiró los brazos. Bonnie completamente confundido y sorprendido aceptó y abrazó a la nueva que se supone que debería meter dolorosamente en un traje.

Normalmente todos los guardias al terminar la noche se van despavoridos sin querer volver hasta la siguiente noche, hasta la otra tardó más en irse que los anteriores. Mucho menos quieren hablar con ellos a menos que sea necesario, y nunca lo hacen como ellas dos lo hicieron. Ellas actúan como si en serio creyeran que son seres que piensan y sienten, a pesar que una de ellas no haya hecho otra cosas más que insultarlos.

—Sabes que esto no cambiará nada ¿no? —dijo el orejón en medio del abrazo —Igualmente te mataré a ti y a tu amiga.

—Sé que lo intentaras... —dijo serena —pero mientras tanto... —la chica saltó para llegar al cachete del robot y lo lamió —¡Tienes que aguantarme! —salió corriendo por donde se fue su amiga dejando al animatrónico estupefacto.

Después de analizar lo que pasó Bonnie se limpió asqueado la mejilla y tomó rumba a ocupar su lugar en el escenario.

Por su parte Belén estaba llegando a la salida del local y vió a Rosario discutiendo con el señor Fazbear en la puerta. Ro se veía claramente enojada pero para Belén, que la conocía desde hace demasiado años, se veía más bien asustada y alterada mientras que el señor Fazbear se veía apenado.

Belén apresuró el paso hasta llegar junto a su amiga.

—¡¿Me puede explicar cómo es eso que no podemos abandonar este trabajo _señor_? —exigió cruzada de brazos.

Nuestro actual jefe iba a responder, pero una voz proveniente de un auto lujoso estacionado en la acera frente a la entrada del local lo detuvo.

—Yo puedo responder esa duda, señorita... —de aquel auto salió un hombre mayor ya canoso que vestía un traje ejecutivo al igual que Mauricio Fazbear —Me presento, soy Mario Fazbear, co-propietario del local... su jefe —dijo sonriente.

Belén y Rosario al escuchar eso se quedaron estupefactas.

 _ **Gracias a mi tachi Estefy por la ayuda porque si no este capítulo aún estaría crudo porque no tenía ni puta idea como terminarlo. Te adory con muchito amorhs :)**_

 _ **Comenten que es completamente gratis y se ganan una galletita por hacerlo, cibernética claro ;)**_

 _ **Bye ~3**_


End file.
